


MagCupboard

by swiswaiso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aufklärungscampagne, Time Travel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiswaiso/pseuds/swiswaiso
Summary: MagCupboard war der neue Hero – er übertrumpfte den Boy-who-lived um Klassen!





	MagCupboard

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe mich wirklich bemüht keinen der Charaktere in böser Absicht zu bashen.  
> Wie immer gehört nichts mir und es ist alles frei erfunden. Lg

# MagCupboard oder die Mysterien der Magie  

 

Professor und Schuleiterstellvertreter Minerva MacGonagall saß mit einem verkniffenem Gesicht an ihrem Schreibtisch. Als ob sie nicht schon genug zu tun hätte! Wirklich! Und jetzt das. Die neueste _Lerngeschichte_ , oder MagComic wie die Muggelgeborenen es nannten, von MagCupboard. Der Autor – MagCupboard – (natürlich ein Pseudonym und noch dazu ein Gutes, seit drei Jahren versuchten sie den Mann oder die Frau dahinter aufzudecken) hatte in der britischen magischen Gemeinde mit seinem ersten _Werk_ Aufsehen erregt, einen Aufruhr erzeugt. Eine bewegte Bilderfolge „Wie man erfolgreich eine Brandsalbe herstellt!“. Der Titel eher platt, die Bilder provokant ironisch und sarkastisch. Kurz gesagt sah jede Zutat aus wie ihr Kollege Severus Snape und als Betrachter durfte man beobachten wie ihr -zugegeben etwas strikter und harscher Kollege- als Blätter eines Brennnesselbusches, die eindeutig Severus Züge tragen, erst langsam trocknen und verschrumpeln, von skelettartigen Fingern zerkrümmelt werden um dann in einem Mörser brutal pulverisiert zu werden. Dazu ist im Hintergrund ein teuflisches Lachen zu _hören_.

Im Bild 2 taucht eine Schlange auf, wieder das Gesicht täuschend ähnlich ihrem Kollegen, die beiden Augenzähne werden ihr schmerzvoll gezogen, sie jammert und wimmert. Die Zähne fallen in einen Mörser – und auch sie zeigen Ähnlichkeiten mit Severus – untermalt von höhnischem Hintergrund-Gegacker werden sie brutalst von der Skeletthand zermalmt. Was den Wellhornschnecken widerfährt braucht jetzt wohl nicht weiter beschrieben werden und wem das Stachelschwein, dessen Stacheln abgebrochen werden, ähnlich sieht ist auch klar, oder? Gut.

Das dritte Bild lässt sehen, wie die Skelett-Hand die Stachelschweinstachelstückchen in den Kessel werfen will – nur um von einer Todessermaske zurückgehalten zu werden. In einer Gedankenblase entsteht eine Explosion – zumindest soll die zackige Wolke rund um das Wort Bammh!! das in Muggel-Comics darstellen. Die Skeletthand zieht den Kessel glücklich wimmernd von der Flamme und lässt die Stachelschweinstachelstückchen langsam hineingleiten – drei Mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn umrühren – der Stab wird immer rot wenn gegen den Uhrzeigersinn gedreht werden soll und grün, wenn im – und fünf Mal im.

Bild 4 zeigt einen Countdown, wiederum laut Muggelgeborenen wie der Countdown des berühmten Raketenstarts von Cape Canaveral (was immer das ist) für die Warte- bzw. Abkühlzeit der Heilsalbe.

Im fünften Bild ist eine wirklich bösartige Karikatur ihres Kollegen zu sehen mit einem riesigen Furunkel auf der ohnedies schon übergroßen Nase. Ängstlich verfolgen die Augen den Skelettfinger, der in die Salbei eintaucht und einen angemessen Tropfen davon auf das Furunkel schmiert. Karikaturseverus betrachtet sein Abszess jetzt schielend und atmet glücklich seufzend auf als es ganz verschwunden ist um dann erstaunt zu … quietschen, also wirklich wie unpassend, als er merkt, dass die Salbe auch seine Nase entfernt. Und am Gesicht weiterarbeitet – danach verblasst das Bild und das Rezept erscheint mit präzisen Angaben (Präziser als im Lehrbuch).

Dieses erste MagHeal-Comic war der Einstieg und Auftakt zu einer Serie von Lehrbüchern, die mit bewegten Bildern, präzise und anregend, gut erklärend und anschaulich das Vorbereiten der Zutaten und das Brauen aller bei den OWLs verlangten Zaubertränke darstellt. Die drei MagHeal-Bücher, mit dem vierten für die NEWTs, wurden von einigen Potionmeistern und Apothekern heftigst kritisiert, aber niemand konnte ihnen fachliche Fehler nachweisen. Die Schüler verschlangen die Bücher – sie wurden ein Verkaufsschlager und nicht nur in GB sondern im weiten englischsprachigen Raum! Es soll sie sogar schon in deutsch, französisch und spanisch geben oder bald geben.

Die Empörung von Zaubertränkemeister Snape und der großen Apotheke in Diagon Alley haben noch mehr Leute auf die Bücher aufmerksam gemacht.

Minerva seufzte wieder. Wenn sie nur herausfinden könnten, wer dahinter steckt. Sie würde der Person die Haare einzeln ausrupfen!

So sehr sie Severus als Person schätzt, sie kann zumindest im engen Kreis ihres Büros zugeben, dass seine Unterrichtsmethoden nicht wirklich anregend sind.

Sie versteht auch den Wunsch Geschichte lebendiger zu gestalten, mehr direkte Hinweise darauf zu hören, wie und wo Ereignisse von vor 500 oder 1200 Jahren uns heute noch betreffen, wieso sie wirklich wichtig sind.

Die MagTrue - Serie hat das Interesse dafür tatsächlich geweckt. Autor MagCupboard stellte Fragen wie Wer hat den Knightbus geschaffen? Für welches Problem war er die Lösung? Wer hat ihn gebaut? Wie hat der erste Knightbus ausgeschaut? oder Seit wann darf in den Ferien von minderjährigen Zaubern nicht gezaubert werden? Für welches Problem war das die Lösung? Welche Alternativen hätte es damals gegeben? Wie wird das kontrolliert? Von Wem? Wie wird es bestraft? Von Wem?

Diese Serie findet sie richtig gut, wirklich! Vor allem weil Cunnibert solch praktische Lebensbereiche absolut nicht interessieren.

Aber jetzt hat er wirklich eine Grenze überschritten, die niemand guten Gewissens überschreiten darf. Niemand! So wahr ihr Merlin helfe!

MagMagic – eine neue Serie von MacCupboard, beschreibt doch tatsächlich das unterliegende, übergeordnete Prinzip von Zaubern! Etwas, dass die Lehrer von Transfiguration, DADA, Charms und zum Teil auch Runenarbeit langsam und vorsichtig, jedes Jahr ein bisschen deutlicher und für die Schülerschaft spürbarer vermitteln. Sodaß die ihnen anvertrauten Kinder dies in der sechsten aber spätestens in der siebten Klasse selber wahrnehmen, aus eigener Erfahrung am eigenen Leib erkennen!

Das ist ein solch brillanter zutiefst berührender Moment, wenn der Einzelne für sich – in sich erkennt, dass die vielen Misserfolge, das Straucheln durch die Jahre, die Frustration und Zweifel sinnvoll und wichtig waren, weil sie die Stufen zu dieser Erkenntnis waren.

Ab dem Zeitpunkt dieses elementaren Verständnisses fällt Zaubern leicht. Jetzt macht nur noch die individuelle Power einen Unterschied – und die ist mehr oder weniger angeboren. Sie hält gar nichts davon, dass die Purebloods diese naturgegebenen … Limits zu erweitern, erhöhen und vergrößern wollen. Wirklich, die Götter haben einen nicht umsonst mit dieser Stärke ausgestattet, oder? Nein der Mensch sollte da nicht eingreifen, wirklich nicht!

Sie schüttelt verzweifelt den Kopf. Dieser Typ hat keine Ahnung wieviel er damit zerstört hat.

Sie blättert das Büchlein wieder zu Anfang. Ein kleines sehr dickes Männlein namens Buddha – was ist das überhaupt für ein Name! – sitzt im Schneidersitz, mit drei Speckrollen an seinem Bäuchlein und mit geschlossenen Augen. Er atmete sichtbar ein und aus in einem Muster, dass man auch meditativ beschreiben könnte. Langsam entsteht in der Nähe seines Herzens ein goldener Punkt, der immer größer wird, pulsiert und strahlt; dann führen von diesem Zentrum dünne Lichtbahnen zu seinen Händen und dieses goldene Licht spritzt aus den Fingern heraus. Der kleine Mann ist fasziniert davon. **Magie**

Im nächsten Bild sieht man einen Jungen, dass sich vor einem andern fürchtet und das goldene Licht spritzt plötzlich aus ihm heraus und wirft das andere Kind 2 Meter zurück. **Notfallmagie**

Darauf sieht derselbe Junge ein Mädchen mit einem Spielzeugdrachen, den er für sich selber haben will (er wird ganz grün vor Neid) und nach einiger Zeit des _Wünschens_ fliegt das Spielzeug zu ihm und nach einer ausreichenden Zeit des Ärgerns (das Gesichtchen wird rot vor Wut) und _Zurückhabenwollens_ fliegt er wieder zu dem Mädchen. Daraus entsteht ein Tennismatch. **Magie und Wunsch/Wille**

Das dritte Bild zeigt einen Zwölfjährigen mit einem Zauberstab, der grimmig versucht eine Feder zum Schweben zu bringen. Erfolglos. Darauf konzentriert er sich auf sein magisches Zentrum und die goldenen Energie fließt zu seinem Zauberstab, gleichzeitig entsteht aus einer blauen Gedankenblase das Bild der schwebenden Feder, und aus dem Zauberstab fließt goldenes Licht, die Feder beginnt zu schweben. **Magie und Imagination**

Im vierten Bild spielt der Junge mit einem Ball, den er immer wieder in die Lüfte hebt wenn ein anderes Kind ihn zu fangen versucht. **Magie und Imagination und Absicht**

Im fünften Bild stehen zwei Mädchen; jedes versucht einen Stein vor sich zum Schweben zu bringen, die Magie fließt zum Zauberstab, das Ziel wird **visualisiert** ( **Imagination und Absicht** ) aber während das erste Kind den Stein nur ca. einen Meter anheben kann, schafft es das zweite ihn 6 Meter hoch schweben zu lassen. **Magie und Visualisierung und Power**

Minerva schreit ihre Wut jetzt hinaus! In fünf Bildern präzise beschrieben, was sie seit Jahrzehnten in mühsamer und präzise geplanter Kleinarbeit ihre Schüler erfahren lassen will! Aber das wird nicht funktionieren. Dessen ist sie sich sicher. „Das . wird . nicht . funktionieren!!!“ schreit sie in ihr Büro.

Im Rest des Buches gibt es zu jedem der ersten 5 Bilder genaue und praktische Beschreibungen, auch wieder von belebten Comics illustriert, wie diese Stufe zu meistern oder zu stärken ist, Übungen, Nahrung, Rituale! In Merlins Namen! Sie werden zwar nicht Rituale sondern Verankerungen genannt, aber sie erkennt ein Jahreszeitenritual, wenn sie eines sieht! Verdammt noch einmal. Seit Jahrzehnten versuchen sie das Wissen um die verreckten Pureblood-Rituale auszumerzen, ihre Ausübung an den empfohlenen Tagen durch andere verpflichtende Ereignisse zu ersetzen oder zumindest zu behindern. Niemand kann verhindern, wenn die Kinder die einfachen Rituale abends, nach den Festen, in ihren Schlafräumen oder gar Betten vollziehen – leider! Aber zumindest breiten sich dadurch diese antiquierten, fragwürdigen Prozesse nicht zu den Halfbloods oder gar Muggelgeborenen weiter aus, weil sie sie zufällig beobachtet haben und neugierig wissen wollen worum es da geht. Albus wird toben, wenn er das liest!

Aber der Schaden ist bereits getan. Bei der Beliebtheit dieser Bücher und vor allem ihrer Nützlichkeit für jene, die zu unflexibel sind um sich auf die Lehrer einstellen zu können, wird an der Wahrheit dieser Aussagen auch nicht gezweifelt werden. Vor allen weil es ja jeder für sich überprüfen kann.

Sie gönnt sich einen großzügigen Schuss Whiskey in ihren Tee.

Aber vielleicht ist noch nicht aller Tage Abend. Wenn die Leser entdecken, dass das nicht so einfach ist, und dessen ist sie sicher, dann bezweifeln sie möglicherweise auch die hinteren Seiten! Nach der zweiten Tasse Tee+ hat sie sich wieder ganz beruhigt. Abwarten und Tee Trinken – ein bewährtes Krisenrezept.

Der morgige Tag wird ganz klar aufzeigen, dass das Mysterium von Zaubern nicht in fünf niveaulosen MagMagic-Bildern von einem dahergelaufenen MagCupboard erklärt werden kann!

Sie nickt sich zustimmend zu. Morgen werden sie ihre wirklichen Wunder erleben.

Was der lieben Minerva verborgen geblieben ist, ist, dass MagCupboard die Bedeutung der Zauberstabbewegungen nicht einmal erwähnt hat. Oups!

Der morgige Tag, jetzt schon heute, ließ wirklich Wunder erleben. Noch nie, **NIE** in ihrer 50-jährigen Laufbahn als Transfigurationslehrerin haben es mehr als ein oder zwei Kinder geschafft, die Zündhölzer in Nadeln zu verwandeln. Heute? Heute schafften es 17 von 21 – undenkbar. Und nicht nur einmal hat sie die geflüsterten Magie …. und Visualisierung … und Power! gehört. Unfassbar. Sie war sprachlos und vergaß sogar Punkte an ihre Gryffs zu vergeben.

Aber nicht nur sie erlebte einen Schock, alle Gegenstände wo aktive Magie gechannelt wurde, waren betroffen. Eine Begeisterungswelle ging durch die Schülerschaft, die selbst Dumbledore noch nie erlebt hatte. So viel und so konsequent geübt haben seine Schüler noch nie. Sogar die Kinder aus Purebloodfamilien, die dieses Wissen mit der Muttermilch erhielten, konnten noch neue Facetten entdecken. Das stabloses und stimmloses Zaubern viel leichter ging, wenn man sich an diese Schritte hielt. Und natürlich erkannten sie die Verankerungen wieder. Gerade das hat die Purebloodfamilien überzeugt, dass ein sehr weiser und fähiger Zauberer hinter diesen Bücher stand. Er verkaufte den Jungen die alten, verpönten Rituale als etwas Cooles, Modernes.

Bei der nächsten Lehrerkonferenz saß Snape mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen auf seinem Stuhl. Wie schön, Minerva und Albus in ihrer Empörung und Aufregung zu beobachten. Ein einfaches 30 Seiten dickes Büchlein um zugegeben teure 5 Galleonen raubte sie ihrer Berechtigung auf dem Sockel der Allwissenden und Allkönnenden zu stehen. Ihn, Zaubertränkemeister Severus Snape, haben sie die letzten Jahre mitleidig belächelt und betütelt, weil dieser verdammte MagCupboard mit den MagHeal-Büchern seine Geheimnisse ausgeplaudert hatte, nicht dass das irgendjemand realisiert hatte, aber er selber wusste es, dass er die Korrekturen = Verbesserungen diverser einfacher Zaubertränke entwickelt oder erfunden hatte. Er _war_ einfach ein Zaubertränkegenie und nicht umsonst der jüngste Zaubertränkemeister seit 500 Jahren. Und natürlich hatte er seine Entdeckungen nicht veröffentlicht! Ts! Da könnte ja dann fast jeder akzeptabel bis gute Brauen! Sicher nicht!! Diese Hohlköpfe sollten sich ruhig quälen und scheitern, irgendeinmal nach genug Fehlern, Verletzungen und Frustrationen kommen sie schon auf die Mängel der Lehrbücher drauf. Er hat in seiner Schulzeit aus denselben gelernt! Gut, er hat auch die Rezeptur- und Zutatenbücher seiner Mutter gehabt, aber das ging ja niemanden etwas an und war Familiengeheimnis.

Aber dieser verdammte MacCupboard musste es in die Welt hinausschreien. Und so vereinfacht, dass es jeder Hinz und Kunz schaffte. Aber er kam vom Thema ab.

Er wollte ja das Drama von Albus und Minerva genießen!

„Na, na, Minerva, bitte beruhige Dich, meine Gute! Wir können leider gar nichts gegen die Bücher tun. Als sie zu Sommerbeginn aufgelegt wurden, hat es sogar einige Diskussionen im Wizengamot darüber gegeben. Viele der alten Sitze waren empört, dass ihr eifersüchtig gehütetes Geheimwissen veröffentlicht wurde.“ Er lachte schadenfroh aber nicht bösartig. „Die alten Lords mussten plötzlich feststellen, dass nicht nur sie selber als einzige Familie _das_ Geheimnis entdeckt hatten. Damit wurden viele stolze Federn verloren, es war sehr erheiternd mitanzusehen!“ Er gluckste vor Lachen.

„Aber Albus, wir haben soviel Arbeit in den Lehrplan gesteckt, dass die Schüler auf NEWT-Niveau diese Prinzipien durchschauen können! In meiner ersten Klasse haben 17 von 21 ihre Zündhölzer auf Anhieb in eine Nadel verwandeln können! Voriges Jahr waren es nur 2 – und das war schon doppelt soviel wie in den Jahren davor. Nur die wirklich begabten haben das geschafft! Das ist wirklich nicht … erheiternd!“ keifte sie. Snape kicherte höhnisch.

„Und was meinst Du damit, dass die alten Familien das Geheimnis kennen? Willst Du andeuten, dass die Kinder aus den Purebloodfamiline das schon gewusst hätten? Davon habe ich in den letzten Jahrzehnten nicht viel gemerkt!“

„Nein, sie haben den Teil hinter ‚Magie und‘ genauer erkannt, aber dieser Schriftsteller verbindet es mit dem aktiven und bewußten Zugriff auf das eigene magische Zentrum, das ‚Magie und‘ macht die Ergebnisse soviel besser und auch einfacher zu erreichen. Das ist auch nicht wirklich neu, aber es Kindern bereits beizubringen macht den Unterschied. Es wurde dann auch diskutiert, ob es eventuell gesundheitsschädigend sein könnte, aber das ist es leider auch nicht. Heiler aus St. Mungo haben erklärt, dass sie genau so Kindern mit besonders starken Wunschmagie behandeln. Es hat schon schwere Verletzungen gegeben, weil Kinder sich einen Tisch zu sich gewünscht hatten und er sie unter sich begraben hat. Sie bringen ihnen die Bewältigung eines unbewussten Vorgangs genauso bei. Sie bestätigten auch, dass die angeführten Nahrungsmittel Konzentration, sogar Imagination und Kernbildung verbessern!“

Aber er wurde schnell ernst, fast sauer. „Dass die verpönten Stärkungsrituale auch empfohlen werden ist allerdings eine Schande! Aber weil sie nicht als Ritual bezeichnet werden, können diese sogenannten Verankerungen leider nicht diskreditiert werden. Ich möchte sogar davor warnen, damit gibt man ihnen zuviel Gewicht.“

Prof. Flitwick kicherte auf seine unvergleichbare Art. „Du möchtest etwas beisteuern, Filius?“

Lachend antwortete der immer fröhliche Halb-Goblin. „Allerdings! Es gibt bereits ‚Wettbewerbe‘ und Wetten wer es als erster schafft, die Sprüche auch stumm oder ohne Stabbewegung zu meistern. Wenn man die in dem Büchlein beschriebenen Vorgänge etwas übt, ist der Übergang zu stabmusterloser, stimmloser Magie sehr leicht möglich!“

Ein Tumult brach los, den sowohl er als auch Severus genossen, wirklich! Zwar aus ganz konträren Gründen – Severus mehr aus Schadenfreude und Missgunst und er selber mehr aus Freude für die Schüler und Belustigung über den überfälligen Weckruf der aus seiner Sicht zu etablierten und von der eigenen Wichtigkeit zu sehr überzeugten Kollegen. Ist doch gut, wenn die Schüler dieses Prinzip jetzt schon beherrschen, oder! Es gab soviel zu lernen, der Stoff konnte in sieben Jahren ja nur angekratzt werden!

Nach guten fünfzehn Minuten beruhigten sich die Choleriker wieder und versanken mehr oder weniger in dumpfes Brüten. Das Jahr fing ja gut an!

Und es ging besser weiter!

Immer öfter wurden die zu süßen und zu fettigen Speisen reklamiert, die Elfen gingen fast in den Streik, weil Dumbledore erst den Speiseplan nicht ändern wollte. Er gab schließlich schwerseufzend nach und seine Elfenschaft war glücklicher dann je: frisch gepresste Obstsäfte – Smoothies – zu servieren, Frischkorn-Müslis zum Frühstück, Vollwertkekse, Nüsse und getrocknetes Obst als Snacks, mehr schonend gegarte Gemüsesorten, frische Salate, gegrilltes statt fettig, gebratenes Fleisch, etc.

Beim Menüplan zum Halloweenfest fragten sie ihn gar nicht mehr, und er realisierte erst bei Tisch, dass die vielen extrem süßen Speisen auf ein Viertel reduziert wurden und statt dessen Gemüsepasteten, Käsetaschen und eher herbe Früchtekuchen oder –saucen kredenzt wurden mit ungesüßtem Kräutertee, wie es sich für Samhain gehörte. Mindestens die Hälfte der Schüler verließ die Halle noch vor dem offiziellen Ende um wer weiß wohin zu gehen. Die meisten huschten in den siebten Stock wo eine Samhain-Ritual..ähm… nein die _Verankerung 31.10._ durchgeführt wurde.

Selbst dem Unsensibelsten fiel in den Wochen danach auf, um wieviel ruhiger und konzentrierter die Schülerschaft lebte und lernte.

Albus zog sich enttäuscht von der fehlenden Bereitschaft der Schüler für ein ordentliches Tricks and Treats Erlebnis auch bald in sein Büro zurück. Er wurmte ihn, dass er keine Ahnung, keinen einzigen Verdachtsmoment hatte, wer hinter diesen MagCupboard-Serien steckte. Die Anleihen, die der Autor oder seiner Meinung nach die Autoren, an der Muggel-Literatur und Mythologie nahm, war ihm durchaus bewusst. Bis vor den Ferien hat er gedacht, dass Muggelgeborene dahinter steckten. Aber nach dem MagMagic, das wirklich ganz alte Geheimnisse offenbarte, ja sogar für ihn, einem der renommiertesten Zauberer weltweit, etwas Neues enthielt, konnte er diesen Verdacht nicht mehr aufrechterhalten. Das Wissen würde kein Muggelgeborener erhalten, ihm würde der Zugang zu den Bibliotheken der altehrwürdigen Zaubererhäuser auf jeden Fall verwehrt werden. Er hatte die Angaben für die Nahrungsmittel akribisch geprüft und fast alles in uralten, längst vergriffenen oder für die allgemeine Öffentlichkeit unzugänglichen Schmökern gefunden. Er hatte diese Bücherschätze auch nur aus seinen _besonderen_ Quellen. Aber offenbar hatte noch jemand anderer zu diesen unbezahlbaren Schriften Zugriff. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Von einigen Büchern dachte er, dass er das letzte Exemplar der westlichen Welt oder überhaupt in seinem Regal hätte. Aber scheinbar war das ein Irrglaube. Irritierend, bedauerlich, aber nicht zu verändern.

Damit konnte er sich seinem Lieblingsthema und Hauptproblem widmen. Dafür hatte er ob der vielen Ablenkungen durch diesen unerwarteten MagCupboard zu wenig Zeit!

Harry Potter. Als der Junge vor fünf Jahren in die Schule kam, begegnete Albus einem eher kleinen aber lange nicht so unterernährten Jungen wie er befürchtet hatte. Die ersten Berichte von Arabella waren eher sehr besorgniserregend gewesen. Aber er wollte und konnte nicht eingreifen, sollte die gute Arabella übertreiben würde Harrys Familie nur noch ablehnender werden. Das wollte er auf jeden Fall vermeiden. Besser ein Übel, das man kennt, oder? Der Junge würde sich schon anpassen und zurechtfinden lernen. Und Recht sollte er behalten. Kurz danach, maximal 2 Jahre oder vielleicht drei, wurden Arabellas Beschwerden deutlich weniger und hörten bald ganz auf. Na, bitte! Wenn ihm die Leute nur mehr vertrauen könnten, wäre ihr Leben deutlich leichter.

Wie gesagt der Junge war sehr schlank, aber nicht dünn. Wie erwartet wurde er nach Gryffindor sortiert – alles andere wäre eine echte Überraschung gewesen. Sein Verhalten war und ist sehr ruhig, zurückhaltend und unauffällig. Er ist höflich, freundlich und meist hilfsbereit, wenn er seine Schüchternheit überwinden konnte. Albus gluckerte erheitert in seinen Bart. Potter und Schüchtern - sollte sich eigentlich ausschließen, oder? James und Charlus werden sich sicher im Grabe umdrehen. In den Klassen liegt er im oberen Drittel, vielleicht Viertel – akademisch aber auch praktisch. Er hatte einige wenige Freunde, leider nicht jene, die Albus vorbereitet hatte, aber dagegen konnte man leider nichts tun. Überhaupt hat sich die erste Aufregung um die Rückkehr des berühmten boy-who-lived schnell, unerwartet schnell gelegt. Schon nach Weihnachten war er ein Schüler wie jeder andere. Er dürfte auch von magischen Kontaktlinsen erfahren haben, denn am dritten Ferientag hatte er keine Brille mehr auf. Sein spezielles Weihnachtsgeschenk – den Tarnumhang, hatte er auch nie benutzt. Ja, im zweiten Jahr gar nicht mehr in die Schule mitgebracht. Er hatte einen selbst entwickelten Monitoringcharm am Umhang angebracht, der zeigte, dass der Tarnumhang in Harry Trustfondtresor verstaut war. Schade, aber auch nicht zu ändern. Weder Harry noch der gute Tom haben seinen Köder geschluckt, als ob sie ihn gar nicht wahrgenommen hätten. Am Jahresende hatte er den Stein wieder in den Nicolas Tresor und den Spiegel ins Mysterienamt zurückbringen müssen. Er war so sicher gewesen, dass Stein und Potter genug Anreiz für Tom gewesen wären, aber wieder: Leider.

In Harrys zweitem Jahr hat er mit Ginnys Weasleys devoter Begeisterung für Harry gerechnet und dessen Verwirrung ob seiner Verehrerin, aber wieder: Leider, Ginevras Anbetung schlief nach zwei Monaten ein, ob der Junge je verwirrt war, ließ sich nicht feststellen. Das einzige, dass wie erwartet lief, war Severus Hass und Schikane für den Sohn zweier seiner ehemaligen Schulfeinde. Der Junge ließ sich davon aber nicht stören, was Severus noch mehr gegen ihn aufbrachte. Albus musste wieder kichern. Er liebte seinen Job! Wo kann man soviel Drama fußfrei betrachten? Und dann kam die erste Ausgabe von MagCupboard, die Severus in der Luft zerriß, sein strenges Gesicht und seine bösartige Zunge aber so ins Lächerliche zog, dass der Arme sich bis heute nicht erholt hatte. Er kicherte wieder und gönnte sich ein Zitronen-Bonbon.

Harry drittes Schuljahr war auch unauffällig, außer dass er sich strikt weigerte Hellsehen zu belegen, obwohl Minerva ihr bestes gab um den Jungen zu überzeugen. So still und gehorsam Harry sonst war, da hat er nicht nachgegeben, ja sogar eine Bestätigung seiner Tante gebracht, dass er _seine_ Wahlfächer belegen durfte. Runenkunde, Arithmantik, magische Tierkunde. Und da Miss Granger alle 5 Wahlfächer (allerdings mit einer kleinen Zusatzhilfe) erlaubt waren, konnten man dem boy-who-lived nicht seine Drei abschlagen, oder? Eben.

Die größte Enttäuschung mit seinem kleinem prophezeiten Auslöscher des dunklen Lords, von dem bis dahin kein Mucks zu vernehmen war, erlebte Albus aber im vierten Jahr. Jahrelange akribische Vorbereitungen wurden mit drei Sätzen zerstört. Und Albus hat das erste Mal den berühmten unverrückbaren Potter-Starrsinn, der Charlus Potter ausgezeichnet hatte, in dessen Enkel erlebt. Als sein Name aus dem Pokal ausgespuckt wurde, hatte er fassungslos aber beinhart, ruhig und sicher gefragt:

„Wer hat meinen Namen eingeworfen? Der darf auch teilnehmen! Ich nehme sicher nicht an dieser Farce teil!“ Nichts und Niemand hat ihn bewegen können vom Tisch aufzustehen und in die Kammer der Champions zu gehen, nicht die Drohung seine Magie zu verlieren oder aus Hogwarts rausgeworfen zu werden. Selbst als der Minister persönlich intervenieren wollte, hatte der Junge nur geantwortet mit einem. „Ich habe 11 Jahre ohne Magie gelebt, ich werde auch in der Zukunft ohne Magie leben können. Aber ich werde sie nicht verlieren, ich habe meinen Namen nicht eingeworfen. Der Täter darf teilnehmen! Wieso suchen Sie nicht ihn, statt mich unter Druck zu setzen!“ Am Ende hat der Pokal wirklich Alastairs Magie konsumiert – das war der Skandal des Jahrzehnts gewesen. Albus seufzte wieder tief. Dann geschah etwas, dass ihn (und nicht nur ihn) noch mehr irritiert hatte. MagCupboard hatte ein Büchlein mit Titel MagMonster aufgelegt, das akribisch alle ‚Monster‘, die im Tournier von den Champions bewältigt werden sollten, auflistete. Mit allen bekannten Zaubern, Tränken, Tricks um zu überleben. Das konnte nur von einem Insider sein, aber alle Planer - und nur drei Personen wussten den Gesamtplan – hatten einen Eid geleistet, nichts zu verraten. Gott sei Dank war das den Champion nicht bewusst, aber es war trotzdem sehr beunruhigend. Nach dem dritten Task fiel der Zusammenhang natürlich Vielen auf und sie, die Planer wurden beschuldigt aus der Schule geplaudert zu haben. Das Ganze war eine Riesenfarce und die internationale Presse reagierte sehr spöttisch und zerriss die Reputation des britischen Standorts und der Organisatoren. Er hielt die vielen hämischen Grinser und herablassenden Antworten seiner IWC-Kollegen nur schlecht aus! Aber leider, nichts konnte dagegen unternommen werden.

Und jetzt die Aufregung um MagMagic in Harry Potters 5. Jahr. Und Harry Potter hatte die falschen Freunde, war ganz aus seinem Einflussbereich gerutscht. Keines seiner Vorhaben hat dem Jungen aufzeigen können, wie sehr er als Held der Zaubereigemeinschaft gebraucht würde, wie wichtig sein Opfer, sein ultimatives Opfer sein würde. Toms Spuren haben sich in Albanien verloren, die letzte Sichtung war vom Jahre Frühjahr 1991 - vor über 5 Jahren! Harry war in seiner ganzen Schullaufbahn keine einziges Mal verletzt worden, dass ein Aufenthalt in der Krankenstation gerechtfertigt wäre, somit konnte er seine Stirnarbe auch nicht heimlich untersuchen. Jammerschade! Wirklich. Und er bat auch nie darum, nicht zu seinen Verwandten zurückkehren zu müssen, selbst das hätte Albus als Ausrede für eine Untersuchung nutzen können. Nein, der Junge hat sich offenbar wirklich mit seiner Familie arrangiert, was eigentlich positiv war, aber für seine Pläne sehr unpassend. Leider, auch daran konnte man nicht rütteln!

Ohne die erhofften Gastauftritte von Tom Riddle konnte er die Aktualität der Prophezeiung nicht beweisen, weil ja alle davon ausgingen, dass der Boy-who-Lived den dunklen Lord Voldemort 1981 besiegt hatte! Es war zum Schreien, wirklich! Aber leider!

Nun er hatte jetzt mit der neuen Enthüllung von MagCupboard genug am Schreibtisch. Wahrscheinlich müssen sie die Lehrpläne für vier Fächer umstellen, wenn die Schüler die Anregungen so aktiv aufgreifen. Müde ging er ins Badezimmer um seine Abendgeschäfte zu erledigen.

Im Dezember hat sich die Aufregung von Minerva und Albus ziemlich gelegt, der Boost, den MagMagic erzeugt hatte, hielt an und stieg. Sie haben sich damit abgefunden, die Lehrpläne umzustellen, wie auch Snape sich an des gestiegene Wissen, an die kompetentere Vorgehensweise seiner Schüler einstellen hat müssen. Einfache Charms (aus der Küche um Spritzfett zu vermeiden) verhinderten die Sabotagevorhaben seiner kleinen Schlangen in den Gryffindorkesseln. Ebenso einfache Kontrollcharms belegten die Qualität des Gebrauten – seinen willkürlichen, ungerechten Beurteilungen wurde strenge Wissenschaft entgegengehalten. Er war es leid, den Bösen zu spielen, wenn im Endeffekt nur er der Leidtragende war.

Im Februar sorgte MagLive für einen Aufschrei der Muggelgeborenen (der an der magischen Gemeinschaft spurlos vorbeiging). MagLive bestand aus zwei Runenstempel, die 12 verschiedene Runenruster abdruckten. Je nach Tinte oder Äquivalent und abhängig vom Material in das man den Stempel drückte, hielt das Ergebnis von vorübergehend bis permanent. Notice-me-not, Stasiskammern für heiß oder kalt, Wasserherstellung (auch heiß bis kalt), Desillousionierung, Verschwindenlassen von Gegenständen, Schmerzlinderung, Sicherheitsschlösser für Koffer oder Türen und Türöffner, Federleicht, Schrumpfen und Vergrößern konnten ‚gedruckt‘ werden. Da Runenraster nur mit einem Magiepusch aus dem Finger aktiviert werden konnten (dadurch vom Ministerium nicht als verbotenes Zaubern von Minderjährigen gemessen werden würde) war den Muggelgeborenen oder in Muggelgegenden Wohnenden ein Zaubermittel höchster Qualität und Nützlichkeit in die Hand gegeben worden.

Mit unsichtbarem Lack auf eine Zimmertür gedruckt, sorgte der Notice-me-not – Runenraster für ein permanentes Übersehen, und sie wurden von Muggel-Mitbewohner nicht mehr belästigt, die Koffer und Taschen waren leicht, Essen konnte auch im Zimmer oder in einer Tasche monatelang aufbewahrt werden. Wasserflaschen waren immer voll, etc. Der Not, die viele magische Kinder in ihren Muggelfamilien erlitten und von der magischen Welt absolut unterschätzt und übersehen wurde, war damit eine große Linderung ermöglicht. Schaute wie ein Kubic-würfel aus und konnte entweder klein geschrumpft als Anhänger an Halskette oder Armband getragen werden oder groß als Papierbeschwerer am Schreibtisch stehen. Unauffällig und meganützlich. Und als Squibs entdeckten, dass die meisten von ihnen diesen Würfel auch ‚bedienen‘ konnten, war es der Verkaufsschlager schlechthin. Tausende wurden verkauft. Die Produktion hinkte den Aufträgen wochenlang hinterher, obwohl die beiden Würfel 25 Gal. kosteten!

MagCupboard war der neue Hero – er übertrumpfte den Boy-who-lived um Klassen!

In den Ferien hatte Albus lange Zeit um sich wieder seinem Lieblingsproblem Harry Potter zu widmen. Er hatte die erleuchtende Idee gehabt, ihm im sechsten Schuljahr eine Art Spezialtraining anzubieten, in dem er über die Hintergründe des Killers seiner Eltern erfahren sollte und – da war sich Albus ganz sicher – er in dem Jungen Zweifel säen würde, ob der dunkle Lord wirklich tot sei und bliebe. Als Höhepunkt seiner Inszenierung hat er einen Besuch im Mysterienamt geplant – dann wäre durch die aktive Prophezeiung klar, dass! Ge-ni-al, oder?

Albus war begeistert von sich und schritt zur Tat. Bereitete alle Erinnerungsphiolen vor, tauchte in jede noch einmal ein um nur ja keinen Hinweis zu übersehen, sogar Schulunterlagen legte er sich zurecht, den Preis, den der junge Tom Riddle gewonnen hatte. Hagrids Schulverweis und dessen falsche Verhaftung. Zu den ausgesuchten Zeitungsausschnitten, in denen Bilder vom dunklen Lord zu sehen waren, gesellten sich schriftliche Berichte seiner Phönix-Orden-Spione, Photos der Veränderungen im dunklen Mal der Totesser, etc.

Dieser Plan erfüllte ihn wirklich mit neuer Kraft und Vitalität.

Dann brachte eine Eule die neueste Ausgabe von MagTrue „Wer ist der dunkelste Lord im ganzen Land? Variante 1 – Gellert Grindelwald?“

Das Büchlein war wie alle Produkte von dem verdammten MagCupboard eine Mischung aus akribischem Journalismus, beweglichen mitreissenden Bildern, Quellenverweisen und offenen Fragen. Schmerzhaften Fragen! Fragen, die ihm selber auch immer wieder den Schlaf raubten. Wer hat Ariana wirklich getötet? Wieso hat er solange gewartete bis er sich dem Duell endlich gestellt hat? Wieviel von Grindelwalds Pureblood-Faschismus lebt noch im Jugendfreund und Mitstreiter Albus Dumbledore? Was war mit Allgemeingut eigentlich genau gemeint? Weiß der Wizengamot, das Schulführungskremium, das es in der Familie Dumbledore vielleicht sogar zwei Mörder gibt?

Der Wizengamot und die europäische Zauberergemeinschaft war für die nächsten Monate mit der Aufklärung – Bestätigung oder Widerlegung der in dem Büchlein beschriebenen Fakten beschäftigt. Wiederholte Rufe nach dem Autor wurden von seinem Anwalt in einem offenen Brief an den Tagespropheten und an alle europäischen Zeitungen beantwortet: „No!“

Natürlich war an das Spezialtraining nicht zu denken, wenn seine Reputation und seine Vergangenheit derart im Feuer der öffentlichen Kritik stand. Jetzt konnte er sich keinen Schritt neben den Gehsteig leisten! Außerdem wollte er niemandem neues Futter geben, Zweifel an seinen Entscheidungen zu verlautbaren.

Mit Februar reduzierte sich seine Post auf das Doppelte der gewohnten Menge der letzten Jahre, und er war als IWC-Vertreter nicht wiedergewählt worden, was seiner Meinung nach das eigentliche Motiv für diese Aufklärung und den Herausgabezeitpunkt gewesen war. Die nächsten Monate brauchte er um sich zu erholen, er war wirklich nicht mehr der Jüngste!

Im April hatte er sich wieder ganz von der politischen Strapaze erholt, die Federn und Felle waren geglättet, Ruhe kehrte auch im Wizengamot ein. Niemand sprach es laut aus, aber alle erwarteten eine „Variante 2 – Lord Voldemort?“ Albus war sich so gut wie sicher, dass unter den Lebenden nur er und Lord Nott wussten und beweisen konnten, wer Lord Voldemort war – gewesen war. Es gab sicher noch zwei Dutzend Leute, die sich an Tom Riddle erinnerten, aber nicht wussten was aus ihm geworden war. Albus und andere gingen davon aus, dass der zweite Band wieder kurz vor Schulbeginn veröffentlicht wurde. Damit waren die Ferien vorher zumindest stressfrei.

Das 7. Schuljahr Harry Potters begann und nichts geschah. Viele haben aufgeregt gewartet und gewartet und nichts. Kein Tüt! Enttäuschend. Aber vielleicht in der ersten Schulwoche, oder in der zweiten, aber wieder kein Tüt, Leider! Die Spannung ließ sehr, sehr langsam nach und bald wurde nicht mehr jeden Tag an die erwartete Ausgabe gedacht.

Am 31.10 – dieses Jahr an einem Freitag – brachten die Morgeneulen auch MagTrue „Wer ist der dunkelste Lord im ganzen Land? Variante 2 – Tom Marvolo Riddle?“

Albus konnte einen entsetzten Ausruf nicht zurückhalten. Viele Gesichter wandten sich ihm zu, unter anderem auch das von Harry Potter. Der stahlharte Blick entging dem armen entsetzten Schulleiter aber in dem Meer an Gesichtern, die hauptsächlich Verwirrung zeigten. Jeder hatte mit Lord Voldemort gerechnet. Er konnte nur so ruhig wie möglich, überrascht und unaufgeregt, an seinem Platz bleiben und zu lesen beginnen. Ihm schwante aber Furchtbares.

Und er sollte Recht behalten. Wenn er dachte, dass er als Freund und Weggefährte von Grindelwald schon in einem negativen Licht gezeigt wurde, dann wurde er in dieser Beschreibung zum Mentor und Erzeuger dieser Ausgabe eines dunklen Lords. MagCupboard wusste mehr als er selber über Riddle und das war sehr bedrohlich. Erschütternd war auch, dass die Ereignisse vom 31.10.1981 als Erinnerung abgedruckt waren, diese konnte nur von Harry Potter sein, aber es waren darin auch deutlich die Runen des Ritualzirkels gekennzeichnet, der mit Lily Potters Opfer den Schutz für das Baby Potter aktivierte. Und dieser Schutz warf den AK auf den Mörder zurück. Damit war eindeutig bewiesen, dass die muggelgeborene Hexe Lily Potter (Evans) den dunklen Halbblut-Lord Voldemort besiegt hatte und nicht das Baby.

Die Auswirkungen dieses Bandes, dessen Fakten sich natürlich auch als Wahrheit herausstellten führten zu sicher 20 Wizengamotsondersitzungen, in denen sie detailliert diskutiert wurden. Viele Lügen der Todesser, wie ‚unter Imperius gehandelt‘ oder ‚unter Zwang beigetreten‘ wurden mit Zitaten aus dem Tagebuch eines Todessers Regulus Black wiederlegt. Die Beschreibungen jener Taten, die ein frisch initiierter Todesser vollziehen musste, damit das Mal permanent wurde, waren schockierend.

Dieses Tagebuch wurde in seiner Gänze einen Tag nach Var. 2 veröffentlicht. Es sollte die Quelle für viele Albträume sein und räumte jeden Glorienschein aus den Diensten für Lord Voldemort. Das LeStrange-Trio wurde aus Azkaban geholt an einem nur Dir. Bones bekannten Ort von IWC-Heilern aufgepeppelt, von IWC-Auroren und Hit-Wizards bewacht und danach wochenlang verhört. Alle Behauptungen oder Anspielungen von MagTrue wurden bestätigt bzw. übertrumpft.

4 Monate später - Anfang März als alle Erhebungen um Riddle abgeschlossen waren, die meisten noch lebenden Todesser verurteilt (darunter auch Malfoy, Nott, Avery, Rockwood, Carrow 1+2, Gibbon und Yaxley) waren und sich alle Betroffenen zum ersten Mal entspannt zurücklehnen konnten, meldete sich MagTrue wieder zu Wort: „Wer ist der dunkelste Lord im ganzen Land? Variante 3 – Albus Dumbledore?“

Der Aufschrei war sehr leise, einige der älteren Politiker und Auroren waren nicht einmal überrascht, sie hatten selber bereits ähnliche Schlüsse gezogen oder zumindest Überlegungen in diese Richtung angestellt.

Dieser Band zeigte akribisch auf wann und wie der joviale Schulleiter im ersten Krieg gegen Grindelwald und im zweiten Krieg gegen Riddle eingreifen und viele Menschleben hätte retten können. Obwohl ihm – wie immer wieder betonte wurde – kein einziger Mord nachgewiesen werden konnte, er keine einzige Folter ausgeübt hatte, führten seine Unterlassungen, Verheimlichungen, Nachsichten und vor allem sein Schweigen und Verschweigen zu mehr Toten und Opfern als die aktiven Handlungen der beiden Monster.

Der penible Tathergang um das Attentat auf die Potters brachte auch Zweifel am Verrat von Sirius Black, der -wie das jetzt geöffnete und auch abgedruckte Testament der Potters bestätigte- nicht der SecretKeeper gewesen war, sondern der Rattenanimagus Peter Pettigrew (der auf einem Bild natürlich als Scrabbers erkannt wurde). Blacks Akte wurde gehoben und keinerlei Unterlagen über Verhöre oder eine Verurteilung gefunden. Auch in den Annalen des Wizengamot war kein Verhandlungstermin gefunden worden. Crouch wurde befragt, sein imperiuster Sohn halbtot aufgefunden – der nächste Skandal!

Black, der vor drei Jahren im Gefängnis gestorben war, wurde posthum rehabilitiert und seinen Erben 1000000 Gal Reparationszahlung überwiesen.

Niemand wusste, dass am 30.5.1998 Harry Potter unter der Aufsicht von drei Unsäglichen eine Bahre mit einer versteinerten Schlange, einem Tagebuch, einem zerstörten Ring, einem Medaillon, einen Tiara und einer Trinkschale durch den Schleier des Todes schob. Selbst die unsäglichen wussten nicht , dass in der Schlange eine kleine Kugel mit einem weiteren Seelenanteil Riddles steckte.

Danach apparierten sie nach Azkaban. Das dunkle Mal vieler Insassen war jetzt ganz verblasst! Perfekt!

**Eine blasse Erinnerung**

„Großvater, erzähl mir eine Geschichte!“ ertönte die fordernde Stimme von Cassi Potter-Black. Harry Potter-Black schmunzelte und zog das kleine Mädchen auf seine Schoß. „Worüber soll ich Dir denn eine Geschichte erzählen?“ fragte er und wunderte sich zum x-ten Male wie er sich als 50-Jähriger mit einer Großvaterrolle identifizieren sollte. Er kam sich noch so jung vor!

„Die Geschichte von Bambi, das durch die Zeit reist!“ kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Natürlich wollte die kleine Hexe gerade diese Geschichte hören. Er atmete tief durch.


End file.
